Suspension sway bar systems are designed to absorb road shock and variable dynamic loads which, if not controlled, lead to poor handling and unsafe vehicle performance. Suspension components are subjected to harsh environments such as moisture, salt, road debris and dirt, all of which have detrimental effects on each of the individual components. Currently, different designs are used to provide a stabilizer link. A common design is a ball-type design which comprises a polished steel ball surrounded by a steel liner. One such ball joint type component is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,383.
This type of design is advantageous in that it provides rotatability of the ball and angular movement of the throughbolt part. Such a design has many deficiencies such as minimal preload on the steel ball, steel-to-steel contact, along with no provision for lubrication as a means to extend life, and poor sealing of internal parts by a seal or a boot. Intrusion of foreign material causes rust and degradation of the internal parts resulting in accelerated wear, noise and excessive clearance which leads to reduced vehicle control and the need for a complete replacement at substantial cost. It is, therefore, desirable to provide a link having an alternative design that reduces the deficiencies of the prior art designs.